guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Meteor Shower
section 0 I would think since Captain Greywind is WAY before Perdition Rock, there is no point in mentioning skill cap from Perdition Rock. If we know of a boss before or around Northern Kryta, then we should list that. But I think the Hydra boss is useless. --Karlos 05:22, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :You say that, but because of Cloak of Letters' comment earlier, I have a new goal of using a signet of capture to get orison at Thunderhead. --Fyren 05:34, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Personal vendettas aside, :) I think we should make it a policy not to list skill cap info for regular skills AFTER the trainer. Let's say the trainer is in MArhan's Grotto, then we should list all bosses you can cap the skill from UP TO Southern Shiverpeak areas, but NOT in the Ring of Fire Islands. If the trainer is in Maguuma Stade, then we list all skill cap UP to Maguuma. --Karlos 05:39, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I dunno. Since you can skip regions, it might actually be useful. My first PvE character, I played through everything, but the next two skipped the jungle. If there weren't elite skills in the desert missions, I probably would have skipped those, too. So it's possible you might care about a skill in the southern Shiverpeaks that you can buy in the Stade. --Fyren 05:48, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Well if you're going back to get skills and you're on your 47th skill point it's a lot cheaper to get a Signet of Capture than to train it. But yah, I think any captures should be listed so you can find the easiest one available to you. In other news, I thought listing captures for a questable skill was silly. Can we say questable skills should list only the quest? I think the style and formatting pages need to be nuked and rebuilt with an official example and notes for all kinds of pages. Also, stop editing while I'm writing--Cloak of Letters 05:59, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Hmm, most people who fast forward through the plot do not fast forward through the outposts. In fact, I thought outposts were more important to those people than mission locations. I see more people running to Maguuma Stade than actually going to Riverside province. :) Again, it makes no sense to go to the harder parts of the game with out the better skills. I don't think we should support an incompetent user who got to Thunderhead Keep with his monk but forgot to pick up Orison of Healing. Another reason is that probably every other monk boss from Yak's Bend all the way to Hell's Precipice uses Orison of Healing, shall we list them all to make sure our incompetent user is covered? --Karlos 06:15, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::I personally like to capture all skills that I can't get through quests. Why? First, as mentioned before, it is a lot cheaper. And second, it's more fun than simply buying them. :) I thought, there may be people who think similarly, that is why I also add capture information for skills that, like here, are availible from trainers earlier in the game. And as questable skills are concerned: You can change your secondary profession after ascension, but you can't do all those skill quests another time, so capture information for those skills is absolutely valid in my eyes. Of course I agree that it is quite ridiculous to add all possible captures to, say, orison of healing. But what harm does adding one capture as an alternative? And as I don't know any monster in the game before Perdition Rock that uses Meteor Shower, there you are. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 06:28, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::::I got all the towns as I went through the game but didn't buy many skills. Now I have all my elite skills, have used 38 skill points, and have to decide if I'm going to pay double for my last 20something skills or find where to capture them. A set of complete non-elite capture maps and lists and whatnots would help me a lot, especially because of the approaching skill apocalypse. I guess it would have been better to buy ALL the skills before getting 30 signets. Plus, Orison is a quest skill so it doesn't need capture listings.--Cloak of Letters 06:41, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::::Not reading all of this discussion, but my two cents, I say leave it. For one, it's more consistent.. I'd say it's better to know all the places it can be found rather than the "potentially most convenient" place. For example, I'd actually rather cap this skill in the Ring of Fire had I known about it earlier, would have cost less and I wouldn't have had to run to that skill trainer in Kryta... I should mention that I wanted to unlock it for a PvP char without spending faction at a priest... --Midk 06:57, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Just the abundance of supporters is enough for me to back off. I see there are many who find this to be useful info. That said, I can't believe that a level 20 char, who makes 1000 gp in a blink of an eye (farming) finds that paying 400 gp for a skill in Henge of Denravi is "expensive" compared to fighting their way through Perdition Rock. :) --Karlos 09:34, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :Well, I would be paying more like 800 gp (770 to be exact) for my next skill with one of my chars. This is getting expensive. And farming is much more boring then fighting my way through Perdition Rock. ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:42, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :If I can work an arithmetic series sum equation I would save 7,020 gold by capturing. Probably not worth it but this was the first time I calculated it.--Cloak of Letters 10:19, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Some of my guildmates are nearing 2k to buy skills. --Fyren 11:36, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Are you high? Skills stop increasing at 1k... :::: Didn't used to.. datestamp is there for a reason — Skuld 17:23, 21 June 2006 (CDT) regarding notes Must we specify in notes something about initial KD delay? The reader can be confused and think in 2 manners: (1) first knockdown is immediate: mobs or players falls just the shower effect starts. After 3 seconds another KD happens, at 6sec another one, and because the skill finish at 9sec, a 4th and final KD occour. (2) First KD is after 3 seconds. mobs flees (due to AI) and players can flee for evading KD. KDs occours at 3, 6, and 9 seconds for a total count of 3 KDs. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.56.229.34 (talk • ) 11:51, 12 June 2006 (CDT). :Well, 2 is true (except knock down occures at 0,3,6 as opposed to 3,6,9). I'm not sure what you think is better regarding confusion removal. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:22, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::And in my experience the knockdown prevents most targets from fleeing: shortly after the effect of one knockdown ends another knockdown occurs. And I'm pretty sure the first knockdown is at 0 seconds. --Chi Li 01:29, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::A real player can avoid the first hit/knockdown since the visual and audio effects start early. I would call it 3, 6, 9 because of this. --68.142.14.34 01:46, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Does that mean damage doesn't actually happen until the 8th second after you start casting the spell? That's... mind-boggling. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:49, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Damage and knockdown at 3, 6 and 9. Haven't you guys ever cast this spell? :) You'll see the dust and and the rocks start to fal for a few secs, then POW everyone knocked down and damaged at the same time.. Then as they get up, they have one second to move. Then POW again. By this time, computer AI figures there is an AoE, starts to move, POW too late. :) --Karlos 08:20, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Close, but wrong. As someone who's used this skill for about 2 campaigns in my regular pyromancer build, I can say with utter certainty that A) there are 3 knockdowns at 3, 6, and 9 seconds after the cast, and B) the AI does not flee because 3-second pulses don't trigger the flee mechanism. The AI flees if it gets hit by at least 3 AoE attacks in 3 seconds or less. This is why spells like fire storm trigger the flee; it hits once per second. You can also cause this by using 3 separate AoE spells in this time, such as having 3 elementalists more-or-less simultaneously hit a group with, say fireball. This is yet another reason that meteor shower kicks ass: it doesn't just knockdown in an (admittedly small) area; it doesn't trigger the mob flee. --Hashmir 14:24, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Assuming that they're only being hit by Meteor Shower, of course. If they're being nuked, they'll be hit by a lot more than 3 AoE spells. --Scottie theNerd 19:03, 15 January 2007 (CST) faming + skills hi all. i got a question. i'm a lvl 20 warrior/monk and i dont know where a should farm. i only have guildwars factions so i can only farm in factions. if anyone of you know a good farming spot i would like to know it. my second question is for my elementist. where in factions can you buy the skill meteor shower ? if you'd like to response on my questions i would be very greatfull. :Since this is a Prophecies skill, you can't buy it anywhere in Factions. For W/Mo farming, see what W/Mo builds are in builds. --Fyren 15:23, 29 August 2006 (CDT) slanted firing Hey, is it just me, or did the 02/02/07 skill update make the MS fire at an angle finally instead of the silly straight down?? || Cobalt2020 || 23:03, 2 February 2007 (CST) :If you mean the angle the meteors come in at, then as far as I remember it has always been at an angle like that. RossMM 14:24, 24 February 2007 (CST) exhaustion Was exhaustion always a part of Meteor Shower, or did Anet add it as a balancing adjustment? I can't remember. -- Krissy 18:57, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Always. --Fyren 19:40, 22 February 2007 (CST) Acquisition It seems to me that the majority of edits on this page are people claiming Sergio offers the skill. I'm amazed so few people understand the way skill unlocking works. RossMM 06:54, 18 March 2007 (CDT) You shouldn't be so amazed considering it's not exactly explained as you play the game. King Neoterikos 02:34, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Honestly people don't understand that you can get a great many skills by pvping for a lil while to get the skills you want...even fewer understand the wonderful spell that met shower is....and even fewer know that you actually get it form a skill trainer out in the explorable area in kryta. BTW my personal favorite use of this skill is a dual attuned build going Meteor Shower ->Rodgort's Invocation -> Liquid Flame On iconography/trivia I used to have the game on Atari, and it really, REALLY looked like that.--Lullysing 14:14, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Just a note, it's been changed to Trivia now. And I reworded it from most probably to possibly to reflect the speculative nature of the reference.--Warwulf 14:29, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::Aww buddy. If you would have played the game as much as I did when I was a kid, Any doubt would be eradicated from your mind. ;) Ahh, to be a young kid in the cold war 80s --Lullysing 14:52, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Glyph Notes Are ALL those notes needed? - Skakid9090 11:33, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :All are usable, why not? -- Zerpha The Improver 13:57, 18 June 2007 (CDT) earthbind + meteor shower It doesn't keep the foes knocked down as it should. The foes are still registered as knocked down for the second hit, thus allowing them 2-3 second to scurry away. I think that is because Earthbind = 3 second KDs, and Meteor Shower's normal KD lasts 2 seconds...If you are hit with a KD attack when you are just recovering from a KD then it has no effect, so that is what happens when Earthbind lengthens it to 3 seconds. Earthbind would probably work better with things like Stoning and Meteor and Gale etc. (T/ ) 19:17, 28 June 2007 (CDT) I had a similar idea a million years ago with Stonefist guants and meteor shower...what would be cooler then a perma KD for like 9 seconds. Didnt work though-- 19:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Trivia MP, do you honestly think a WHOLE meteor shower lands on one glowing spot of light on the whole frikken planet? O_o -- -- (s)talkpage 19:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, the Charr pulled off something similar. Then again, the Charr attempt did have a hydrogen bomb effect that essentially put a third of Tyria out of the picture. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 10:58, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::I would of thought of the charr's actions as a "extreme scorched earth action". leaving pretty much nothing behind. Flechette 11:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Viper,your talking about natural meteor showers,we are talking about meteors being controlled by a powerful fire elementalist,in logic,if the meteors from the shower were to be controlled,then they could be aimed towards one spot.4.235.186.114 00:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Earthbind Note Notes say: "Since a regular knockdown lasts 2 seconds, a target caught in the Meteor Shower will only have one second to evade or use a skill. The presence of Earthbind will effectively place the target under a knockdown lock." earthbind talk says: blabla "...The target will get knocked down for the first 3 seconds but have knockdown immunity when the next meteor shower knock down occurs..." blabla - which of the two is true? It's hard to say from wording, but reading the earthbind talk I'd guess the notes are wrong. I'll test it tomorrow if nobody does so before me Shai Meliamne 22:44, 9 March 2008 (UTC) edit: just read a few lines up the very same thing was mentioned - no idea why I overlooked it, still the notes are wrong What to do about the note? - it is wrong but I think it is usefull to note that shower + earthbind is not a good combination —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shai Meliamne ( ) }. :Remove the note about Earthbind. A 3-second knockdown is not as good as three 2-second knockdowns in PvE, especially when it requires a second character to provide Earthbind. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 05:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Done. 05:15, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Why exactly is the foe immune to the next knockdown after the first? It doesn't say that anywhere... -- 12:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend :When you're just getting up after being knocked down, you cannot be knocked down. Not reliably, at any rate. A F K When 12:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Meteor Shower + Savannah Heat this works pretty good cuz the knockdown from meteor shower activates after 3 seconds from when its casted, allowing for the 2 second cast of savannah heat. This then lets savannah heat start its fast dmging AoE dmg while the target is knocked down and hopefully also suffers from the second knockdown (if the target recieves no heal it would probably die before the 3rd knockdown can even hit)Chaosforce 02:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Against humans, they'd move as soon as the meteors started showing up. Against the AI, works fine. --Shadowcrest 02:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Stonefist Insignia If one created a warrior with a Stonefist Insignia and managed to delay them for 3 seconds after this skill was cast would it insure a 9 second knockdown? AnOriginalConcept 05:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :No, see a couple sections up.--Łô√ë îğáturkey 05:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Uhm, test warrior with SF insignia begs to differ! I just knocked down test dummies with a perfect 9 second knocklock on Isle. Try it out for yourself.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 01:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Dummies don't move. Try it on a target that can kite out and you'll see that it's not a knocklock at all. (T/ ) 03:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Just tested this on the Master of Healing. Doesn't work. Second KD doesn't happen at all, they take damage and just keep moving. (T/ ) 03:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. Further testing reveals that you are right. 'Earthbind is bugged. Whether it causes knocklock is completely random.' (Apparently the devs are aware of this problem, too.) Stonefist Insignia/Meteor Shower is also bugged, because unlike any other KD in the game, the consecutive KDs ignore the "immunity" normally granted upon being immediately hit with another knockdown while getting up. This is why you can't really get anything better than a Quarter knock. I fully expect to see Glyph of Essence + Meteor Shower warriors dominating the meta any day now. (T/ ) 04:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Update: Actually, we're both right. Neither Stonefist nor Earthbind will ''guarantee the 9-second knocklock. For both of them, sometimes one of the KD fails, so it's not reliable... :\ (T/ ) 04:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :If you use it on the many test dummies "Practice Target" "Adjacent to Foe" etc, you will see that the Practice Target is always reliably knocked donwn with a perfect knocklock, however the adjacent targets aren't. I believe Meteor Shower meteors hit with minimal time differences (few ms), with the center one always having a perfect timing. At least it's worked that way for me, I've never seen the knocklock fail on the primary target. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 02:38, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you cast Meteor Shower on a single target (human player; ran a bunch of tests in scrimmage), it won't always perfectly knocklock them though. Whether Stonefist or Earthbind are used. (T/ ) Signet of Capture We list every Elite with SoC, but we don't do that for normal skills unless you can get them with that cap before you can buy them. (It costs the same in either case, and there's no advantage to the cap.) So it makes no sense to list the SoC for that in Perdition Rock when you can get it before that in Ember Light Camp. If you really need the information, look up the bosses and the skill bars they run and you can find out where you can cap what. --◄mendel► 20:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Worthwhile? Hey guys, I'm relatively new to this game and I was just wondering if it using Meteor Shower is worth the 25 energy, 5 second cast time, 60 second recharge, and worst of all, exhaustion. The effect does seems devastating to anyone but after using it, I put a lot of strain on my energy. Is there a good way to counteract this energy strain or should I just find another skill? -- 04:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Recon Legend :Honestly, the exhaustion or the 25 energy isn't the worst part, it's the 5 second cast. That's why people run Glyph of Sacrifice with this. For PvE, it's pretty decent even without Sacrifice, but in PvP it's worthless without anti-interruption or cast quickening --Gimmethegepgun 04:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I see how gylph of sacrifice works with it but that means you have to wait a very long time for the next use. Plus, that takes up two valueable slots on your skill bar. -- 22:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Recon Legend :No one has used Meteor Shower in PvE for, like, years. Unsteady Ground is what to use if you really really need repeated AoE knockdowns. The damage (given the costs) is subpar to many other Fire Magic spells, and Glyph of Sacrifice has no other usage in the game (except a few other gimmicks like this), so it is a complete waste of two skills slots for an only moderately effective combination. :On the other hand, monsters that carry Meteor Shower are still deadly to this day if left uninterrupted. But that's only because any skill becomes powerful with jacked-up damage, attributes, and/or multiple copies. (T/ ) 05:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea, it looks like this skill should be buffed to near or in the area effect. Adjacent is just way too small of an area to actually make a big effect on the battlefield. -- 00:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Recon Legend